Photographic and image processing methods sometimes involve capturing multiple images of the same scene at varying levels of exposure, a technique known as exposure bracketing. High-contrast scenes can cause problems for cameras, which may not be capable of capturing as wide a dynamic range of light and dark within a scene as the human eye is able to perceive. A single camera image taken at a middle exposure might record a scene with bright regions appearing nearly white, or dark regions nearly black. By taking a series of images of the same scene across a range of exposure levels, a camera can correctly capture bright parts of the scene in some of the images, and dark parts in others of the images. Computerized digital imagery functions can extract information contained within the series of images, analyze the extracted information, and then manipulate the data held in the entire series of images to produce a new image that captures the original scene in fuller dynamic range than any of the original individual photographs. The resulting new image is a blended exposure gotten by merging some or all of the original photographs.
Current methods for managing and blending exposure-bracketing images of a scene can be slow, computationally expensive, complex, or ill-suited for non-professional equipment. For example, some high dynamic range (HDR) techniques may require using many bits per color channel, and thus may make large memory and processing demands. Algorithms for manipulating HDR data may be complex, and consequently computationally expensive. Workflows for executing such methods may be complicated enough to discourage non-professionals from using them. In some cases, current methods necessitate use of expensive, specialized monitors.